The space lying between the hood and the lower edge of the windshield commonly serves as a location for mounting the windshield wiping apparatus on the vehicle, and also for locating an air inlet for admitting air from outside the vehicle to the interior of the latter, this inlet having an air inlet grille. A motor vehicle also, usually, has means for washing the windshield, comprising a windshield washing liquid reservoir together with means for spraying this liquid on to the windshield. The windshield washing liquid reservoir is commonly arranged under the hood, in the front compartment of the vehicle. The mounting on the vehicle of the wiping means, air inlet means, air inlet grille, reservoir, and washing liquid spray means are operations which occupy a substantial amount of working time because they are difficult to carry out by means of automated assembly equipment. In consequence, these operations in the assembly of a motor vehicle are expensive.
It has already been proposed to integrate into the wiping and washing apparatus, in a monobloc manner, the air inlet grille, air admission duct, washing liquid reservoir, wiping means, and the washing liquid spray means, in such a way as to simplify the assembly operation of the vehicle and to enable it to be carried out using automated equipment.
However, the monobloc wiping and washing apparatuses proposed up till now are related specifically to a given model of vehicle, with the disadvantage of increased manufacturing costs.